


Remy's Fight with Julian (Part 1)

by RemzirWrites



Category: Fan Apprentice from the Arcana, The Arcana (Visual Novel), the Arcana game - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Apprentice, F/M, Julian Devoraks Home, Submissive Julian Devorak, The Rowdy Raven Tavern (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemzirWrites/pseuds/RemzirWrites
Summary: This is Part 1 of my Fan Fiction of Julian Devorak from The Arcana Game and my Apprentice, Remy. After another night of Julian picking fights at the Rowdy Raven, Remy has had enough... and lets him have it!Trigger Warning: Some blood, vulgar language, name-calling.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash





	1. Remy's Fight With Julian (Part 1)

Remy pulls at Julian's overcoat, rushing them out of the Rowdy Raven before the rest of the mob chases after Julian. Julian had been drinking, but not enough to be too much of a drunken mess. Half-empty glasses smash into the doorway, barely missing Julian's head and Remy's bare legs. Remy aggressively grabs his hand, and runs them into an alleyway, ducking out of the drunk mob's view for safety. Annoyed, she glares at Julian.

"Dammit, Julian!! Let's go back home! I think you've done more than enough tonight”, Remy angrily whispers. Julian drunkenly smirks, "Oh come on love! We're just getting started! And besides, I didn't start the fight this time! *points in an unspecific direction* That one fellow spilled his drink, and blamed me for it!". Remy rolls her eyes, exasperated, "We all saw you provoke the situation, now look at you! You've got blood all over your face and arms! I don't even know if that's all of your blood or someone else's!". Julian pouts and teases her: "Oh-ho-ho-ho! It's just a little blood! And what's the rush?! How about you and I end the night getting rowdy with each other, hm? You can teach me a lesson there" He wiggles his eyebrows and gives her a flirty smirk.

Remy is clearly NOT IN THE MOOD for his playfulness tonight. She's tempted to smack him right across the face, but she knows that'll only arouse him. She turns away and pulls Julian through the streets of South End until they are steps away from his house. Remy cuts her eyes at him, "Julian, seriously. This is the third time this week that you've purposefully started brawls on the street AND at the Rowdy Raven." She scoffs in disbelief.

Finally, at Julian's door, Remy hastily pulls out the keys from Julian's pant pocket, unlocks the door, pulls Julian inside -ignoring his flirty and sexually suggestive face-, and slams the door shut before the drunk mob around the corner could spot them. Julian willingly lets her push him in the house, amused by her irritation.

Anubis (Remy's Jackal/dog-mix familiar) happily and eagerly greets them at the doorway. Julian smiling from ear to ear, drunkenly bending down to Anubis' level: "Hey Anubis!! How are you, boy?! We missed you! Oh yes we did!!" He sweet talks and sloppily pets Remy's familiar. Anubis jumps up on his hind legs and licks Julian on the face, wagging his tail, soaking in all affection. Anubis sniffs the blood all over Julian, lowering his tail and ears in suspicion.

Julian chuckles and reassures Anubis, "Ah this? Don't worry Anubis, it's just a few cuts and scrapes... nothing to be afraid of." Unsure, Anubis walks over to Remy, sensing irritation in his companion. Anubis sits in front of her and tilts his head, waiting to hear her side of the story.

Remy clenches her fists with a rising temper, "Anubis don't believe him. This punk started another fight and now I have to clean him up. AGAIN. FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK." Remy let out an irritated sigh.

Anubis tries to comfort Remy, nipping and licking at her fingers, nudging her to pat him back. Remy reluctantly looks at Anubis, feeling bad for making him think he needed to comfort her. Remy puts on a fake smile, "Ah I'm sorry ANu-Nu... it's okay. I'll be okay. Lemme just clean this idiot up. It's alright." Remy lovingly scratches Anubis' chin, deeply inhales and exhales, visibly trying to calm herself down, and braces herself for Julian.

Remy disappointingly sighs, "Okay Julian, you know the routine, go sit in the kitchen, I'll get the medical kit." Julian gladly obeys her orders, but doesn't make the connection that he's really in hot water tonight. He throws off his overcoat and jacket, and sets it aside. He adoringly watches Remy from across the room, enjoying every moment of her grabbing bandages and huffing around. He knows that he can tolerate these superficial cuts, and so does Remy. He doesn't recognize how frustrated she is _this_ time.

Remy grabs a bowl in the cabinet just above the trash can then looks down into the trash, seeing all the bloody gauzes they've used throughout this week. Her blood starts to boil. Remi turns to face Julian. Julian tries to meet eyes with Remi, hoping to swoon her, but she's not letting him. He's sitting in front of her, spreading his legs so she can stand in between them. He looks up at her, enraptured by every move she makes. He slides his hands up her sides and rests them on her waist. He decides to tease her for nursing his superficial wounds.

Julian closes his eyes as he speaks, "You know... I've been through much worse damage than this my sweetheart.You don't have to put this much effort into fixing me up. It's only a little blood..." His comment makes her snarl, "A LITTLE?! JULIAN!! LOOK AT THE TRASH CA- you know what... nevermind. Just hold still. I don't give a damn! You know I can't stand seeing you get cut up like that!! And yet you still involve yourself in fights for no reason." She unconsciously wipes his wounds harder from his oblivious comment.

Julian tightens his grip on her waist, flinching at the painful pressure, "Oouuucchh!!" He groans but leans into the pain, face flushing with red as his lover hurts him. He bites his lip in anticipation, still trying to meet Remy's eyes. She's not budging.

Remy sucks her teeth, fed up with his sadistic arousal, "Stop it. We're not doing that tonight. I'm sick of this Julian. I shouldn't have to do this for you on a regular basis. Now hold still, this'll tame that swelling a bit" She tries to shrug his affectionate hold at her hips while she gently dabs his hairline.

Julian whines and becomes impatient, hungry for Remy's affection. Julian gradually pants, begging, "Remy, please... please... It's not every time! I-i... I can't help myself. Look at me, love. Please don't be so dramatic."

Remi halts on wiping the blood off of his exposed cut-up shoulder. She drops all the first aid tools and lets them fall to the floor. She finally looks at Julian, just not the way he expected. Remy is FURIOUS.

Remy, dumbfounded by his tone-deaf comment: "Di-Did you just call ME DRAMATIC?!! ME??! DRAMATIC??! YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL ME DRAMATIC!!!" Remy is so enraged that she scares Anubis by her sharp tone towards Julian. All she sees is red. She's so livid that all she can think of doing is screaming, but she stops herself. Shaking, eyes watering, fists clenching HARD, making her nails dig into palms, causing them to bleed. Her eyebrows furrowed and nose flared as she frowned down at Julian.

Julian stops. He immediately realizes that he's slipped up. He's shocked, and a little scared. "Ah.... wait... I-I didn't mean it...You're not dramatic... just overreacting! Remy, yo-your hands!!". He tries to reach out to her hand to stop her from bleeding but she glares at him, pushing his hands off of her hips. Her face makes it clear that she doesn't want him touching her, not after what he said. Remy shouts, "Don't touch me!! Since I'm soooooooo dramatic, I'LL SHOW YOU DRAMATIC!!!"

Remy slams her hands on the table, leaving two splotchy, bloody handprints on both sides of Julian. Anubis and Julian jolts at the sound of Remy's hands slamming on the table. Julian’s eyes widen in terror. She unleashes a protection spell around the house. Remy, furiously glaring at Julian, calls for Anubis: "Anubis! Watch this idiot until I come back. Don't look for me. No one can leave or enter this house but me!"

Anubis stands, walks over to Julian, and barks loudly at her command. She heads for the door. Worried, Julian breaks his silence: "W-wait R-Remy! Don't leave!!!! Where are you going this late at night??! There are creeps out there late at nig-!!!" Remy sarcastically laughs, "oooooooooo NOW YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT SAFETY?! SHUT THE HELL UP JULIAN!!! I'm leaving!!! Don't even think about coming after me, YOU--- UUUGGGHHHH" Julian panics while he's trying to run over to her: "Remy!! No,no,no,no please!! I'm, I'm so sor--" Anubis growls and snarls at Julian, obeying his companion's order. It was clear that she wanted nothing to do with Julian anymore tonight, and Anubis wasn't about to let her down.

Remy doesn't look back at Julian before she storms out of the room and slams the front door shut in finality. The protection activates and creates a seal of intricate runes and swirls crawling up the surface of his house, leaving Julian trapped in the house and hoping for her return.

Julian is frantic. He runs to the door, yanking the door handle to try to pry it open. The spell shocks Julian back with just as much might. Anubis barks and pushes Julian back into the kitchen with aggressive nudges. Julian whines and begs Anubis to let him go, knowing that his plea won't do anything about the situation. Feeling destroyed, he sobs, "Oh my god. What have I done?" He slumps to the kitchen floor with his mind racing.

Remy runs out into the middle of the street and tries to catch her breath. That spell is a powerful one, one that shouldn't be enacted from emotion. She didn't care though, she knew if she didn't lock Julian in that house, he would only make matters worse, or he might even make it hard for her NOT to forgive him. He's just too giving when he knows he's in trouble, so she had to do it.

Remy starts walking through the streets, looking for a random escape. She's so angry, she doesn't realize her eyes are tearing up. She slows her pace and starts talking to herself, "Dramatic?! He really called me dramatic. What an ass... -sigh- I wouldn't be so dramatic if he wasn't such a SLIPPERY INSTIGATOR... stupid jerk.... -UGGGHH-".

*Thunder begins to rumble in a close distance*

Remy looks up to the sound, "Oh shit... just my luck... of course it's going to rain when I'm trying to avoid going home." Tired, Remy cuts through a corner and slumps down to the side of a building. She lays her head against the building, submitting to the drops of rain gradually hitting her face. The rain starts to pour down, making her feel pitiful. Feeling defeated, she starts crying, letting the loud rain muffle her whimpers and sniffling.

She wallows in her own frustration for hours, letting the rain drench her clothes and hair. She doesn't care. She just doesn't care. She doesn't have the energy to be angry anymore, the spell drained a lot out of her, and Julian just had to push her buttons today. She wasn't about to let Julian see her cry, especially over something like him always picking fights. It's not like he would change his ways, at least she didn't think he would...

The rain and gray clouds started lifting, which also unveiled the bright rising sun. Had she really been out there crying all night?!! Startled by the sunlight, she dragged herself up and started heading back to Julian.

Her spell was clearly starting to fade, as she was straining just to walk back home. Anubis senses Remy approaching the door and perks up, relieved to discover that she was okay. Anubis breaks away from Julian (who is EXTREMELY tense and in distress that Remy was gone all night) to greet Remy at the door. Anubis opens it before Remy can and jumps into her arms. Remy didn't have the energy to hold onto him, so she fell to the ground to rub his chin. Her familiar can tell that something is wrong, so he whimpers at her. Remy gives Anubis an exhausted smile, with a scratchy-throat, "H-Hey Anubis. Good boy, you can go play now, okay baby?" Anubis can tell she's not feeling well. She's clearly exhausted; she's pale in the face as well, almost sickly. It doesn’t help that her eyes are a little puffy and red as well. Anubis doesn't leave her side. Remy is putting in too much effort to get up, but she holds her ground, "Anubis I'm serious! I'm-I... I'm okay, I probably just need some rest. Don't worry."

Julian rushes over to Remy, eyes a little puffy and his expression looks frantic. He's shaking, wanting to pick her up and scoop her in his arms, but he's unsure. He can tell she doesn't look well either. Julian -fully sobered up not from the alcohol wearing off, but her act of running out on him- hesitantly speaks, "Oh thank goodness, Remy you're back!! I-I was so worried! I couldn't sleep!! I-I thought something might've happened to you!!! You were gone so long I was tryin-"

Unmoved, Remy grunts and speaks to him, snapping: "You were trying to what Julian? Break out? Did you think that I was killed or something? Well guess what?! If anything bad happened to me, don't you think my spell would've broke?! Or better yet, don't you think Anubis would've left your sorry ass here to try and find me?! God you're unbelievable."

Taken aback, Julian frowns, acknowledging that Remy has no intentions on letting up her anger. Remy realizes how upset she just made both Anubis and Julian, but she's not about to apologize. She's not in the mood for that. She does feel terrible for making them worry so much, she changes her tone.

Remy tries and fails to clear her throat: "Uh, right, so.... I'll just clean up the mess I made earlier. Then I'll..." Julian cuts her off, careful to watch his words: "Ah no, that's okay, I-I already cleaned it up. How's your hands?" Remy catches another unnecessary attitude, clearly from her exhaustion, "Oh so you can behave yourself when I'm gone but you can't when we're out drinking?! I didn't ask you to clean it up. And why do you give a shit about my hands?!" She completely forgot about her scraped palms from her own infliction.

Startled again, Julian knows something is terribly wrong. Remy never stops him from helping her, nor does she usually turn away from his affection, even after a fight. Anubis feels uncomfortable around her, so he whimpers towards Julian, hoping he has a remedy to her attacks. Julian gives Anubis a half-hearted smile, trying to reassure him. Delirious and frustrated, she rushes past them for a glass of water in the kitchen. Avoiding their concerned gazes as much as possible. She looks a mess. Her high-ponytail hairstyle ruined from the rain and her own tugging of her hair. She feels both of their eyes burning at her back, and she's not having it any longer.

Fully annoyed and exhausted, Remy scolds them, "What the fuck do you two want me to say?! I didn't do anything wrong. Both of you just need to relax. Seriously. I'm not in the mood for this." She did do something wrong, she put herself in danger, and isn't owning up to it. Anubis leaves the two of them and goes outside in Julian’s backyard to soak up the sun... thinking Remy just needs some space. Julian slowly, and desperately walks towards her. Hesitantly reaching out to her hands, he speaks to her quietly and softly, pleading, "Remy please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Remy sighs, "Stop", she gestures her hand up in a halt position, showing the swollen wounds in her hands, "I don't want to hear it. Let's just let it go. I'm gonna go lie down". Julian's not backing down, "Remy, please don't say that, I...I have to treat your hands, love. Please, let me-"

Remy, loses her temper again, "Are you fucking serious right now?! I said back off! I'm not going to tell you agai-!!!!" Before she could finish, Julian pulled her into his embrace, gently trying to examine her hands. Embarrassed and shocked, Remy tries to pull away, irritated by his slick move, but she doesn't have the strength to fight him off. Blushing from ear to ear, Remy flails in his arms, trying to collect herself, "Dammit Julian!! YOU JUST INSIST ON IGNORING ME, DON'T YOU?!” -Her face gets hot- “Well, here!!!! You see my stupid hands??!"

She shoves her hands in his face, leading him to fall back into the closest chair. Remy accidentally falls into Julian's lap from losing her balance as well. Julian tries to speak, but it's muffled under Remy's hand. Julian kisses her palm in an effort to free his mouth. His expression looks frantic but intrigued. Remy panting and huffing, tugs on Julian's already ripped shirt and yanks it off. Julian jumps, face flushing with red as his widened eyes follow where her hands move on his body, hungry for it. She leans back a little to pop off the buttons on his pants, exposing his chest and now hardening and throbbing groins.

Remy grins with a heated gaze, "You just love getting rowdy, so why don't I just rip up your clothes and beat you up my way?!?". Julian groans under her hand, "Mmpphf!!". He tries to slide his hands across her burning hot skin, but Remy quickly shuts that down. Remy takes her hand off of his mouth, allowing him to let out a moan. She snatches off his eye patch, grabs both of his arms, and ties them to the back of the chair with his eye patch. Julian starts breathing heavily, aching to touch Remy, but she's just not having it.

Julian gasping and whimpering, " Ah... ahh Remy, please... " Remy curtly dismisses his pleads, "Be QUIET." She clumsily places her hand back over his mouth, making Julian fidget in excitement. Julian watches Remy trail her free hand down into his underwear, all the more pleasurable since her hot touch is moving along his cold skin. Julian is losing his composure.

She's purposely avoiding his eyes, because she knows looking at his horny face would set her off. Remy starts stroking Julian's cock. Slowly, very, very slowly. It's driving Julian insane. He's jerking into her hand and moaning from every stroke. Julian's chest lifts, desperate for more of her touch. Remy pays close attention to the blush spreading across his chest, blowing air there to make his chest hairs rise.

Horny and amused, Remy calls out, "Oooh? Look who's getting antsy. That's too bad." She grips his cock hard, making him whine and throw his head back. Julian starts grinding with her strokes, a little pre-cum spewing out before he moans again. Remy can feel his lips parting and heavy breathing under her hand. He's making such an achingly lewd expression. His auburn hair falls with him. Panting and riled-up, Remy pulls her rain-drenched skirt and panties to the side, lifts up from his lap, and slowly slides down onto Julian's hard, throbbing cock.

Julian squeezes his eyes shut from the pleasure. Julian tugs and strains against his eye patch restraining him from holding onto Remy. He’s going mad. Julian moans and trembles under her, trying not to lose it. Remy drags her hand from Julian's mouth to lazily cover his eyes, while the other hand rests on his chest.

Unconsciously, Remy forms a devilish grin, hungrily grinding on Julian's cock, moaning even louder than Julian. Hearing Remy moan so loud sends a shiver down his spine, he wants to caress her breasts, her thighs, her everything, it doesn't matter where. Julian bites his lip, hoping Remy locks lips with his and bites back.

Remy starts to feel faint, she's about to cum, and she's losing grip of Julian's body. Both of them are moaning, gasping for air, and getting more and more aroused by the sound of each other's lewd voices. She gently slips her hand away from Julian's eyes, finally allowing him to see her blushed, lewd face. She then drags her arms and wraps them around his shoulders, leaning on him. Julian's about to cum too, and seeing her face knowing that she's about to too it is enough to set him off.

Julian cries out, "mmmmmuuaahhh ahhh.. R-ah.. Remy I'm about... I... d-don't stop!", he thrusts into her grinds. He leans into her chest, stretching the eye patch band tied around his wrists, leaving red imprints on them. Julian can't hold it back anymore, thrusting too fast and deep for Remy to keep up. Remy gasps at his thrusts, knowingly losing her composure: "Hha hha haaa. MMMMMMNNNNNN.... ahhh hmmmahh."

Remy arches her back and throws her head back, letting her hair fall all over her shoulders and face. Her legs are uncontrollably shaking. They came together, both heaving and whimpering from the euphoric pleasure. She ignores the fact that Julian just came inside of her, feeling it slowly drip down both of their inner thighs. They both sigh as they come down from their climaxes. Remy's face is still flushed in red as she gasps for air, trying and failing at catching her breath. Her arms go limp around his shoulders. She can't seem to recompose herself. She can't bring herself to look at Julian's face either.

Worn out, Remy strains, "ah ah Ha, ha, ha... oh fffffuuucc Juli...Julian". She's still breathing too hard while Julian exhales deeply, making an "o" shape with his mouth. Julian tiredly smiles back at Remy, relieved and rejuvenated: "Remy... my god... That was intoxicating." He goes back to his classic smirk. "Was it too much for you?" Julian was referring to his cock, once again, teasing at Remy. Thinking she's still worked up since she's still blushing and panting. Remy sluggishly laughs at his comment while trying to breathe normally, but it's only getting more strained. She finally brings her head down, finding her gaze with his. Julian smiles lovingly, leaning in to kiss her lips, enjoying her presence.

Julian admires her features, gliding his fingers along her jawline, "There's my Remy, with those luxurious bedroom eyes. So beautiful". Remy doesn't respond, she can't. She's struggling to keep her eyes open. Her vision is blurred. She's succumbing to her exhaustion and her raging fever. Remy's eyes start to roll to the back of her head, dizzying herself even more. She parts her lips to say something, but she loses consciousness and falls backward.

Alerted, Julian shifts himself upright and quickly breaks his hands free from the eye patch knot, giving himself rope burn on his wrists, but catching Remy just before she could completely fall off his lap. Julian immediately snaps back to being Dr. Devorak, "Oh no, Remy!". He feels her forehead and the nape of her neck, "Oh, you're burning up!! Y-You have a fever!! Why didn't you tell me, darling?! C'mon, let's cool you down".

Julian just realized that he's still inside her. Embarrassed, he gently slides himself out of her, releasing a faint moan from Remy, who's floating in and out of consciousness. Feeling regrettably turned on again, tries to shake off his growing arousal, grabs Remy by her waist, and hoists her up in his embrace. Drained, Remy slumps into the crook of Julian's collarbone, welcoming Julian's nurturing affection, exhaling one last big sigh before passing out.

Julian carries Remy up the stairs and into his bedroom, happily laying her on his bed. He walks into his bathroom, grabs a cloth, and soaks it in cool water. He walks back into his bedroom, savoring his view of Remy. He gets to nurse his Remy. Julian sits beside Remy on the bed, brushes the sweaty hair away from her face, and places the cool compress on her forehead. She flinches a bit from the cold but eases into Julian's cool caress along the side of her face. Julian smiles at her lovingly, gazing down at her. He then makes quick work of changing her out of those rain-drenched clothes and into one of his thin shirts, secretly and purposefully putting on his clothes on her instead of some of her own pajamas that she keeps there.

Feeling worn out himself, Julian lazily pulls off his pants, let's them fall to the floor, and glides onto the bed next to Remy. Remy's breathing has settled a little, but to make sure she's cooling down, Julian stays on top of the sheets with her, and snuggles up to her, knowing that his cooler skin would cool her down... and he gets to cuddle with Remy after the awful fight they had earlier. He sighs in relief, pleased that Remy is safe and in his embrace. Anubis also returns from playing outside and quietly jumps on the bed and curls himself in a ball at the end of the bed. Julian dozes off watching over Remy, proud of himself for relieving her fever and seeing her natural color come back to her face.


	2. Remy's Fight with Julian (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of "Remy's Fight with Julian", where she wakes and recovers from her fever later on in the day after their early morning "Rendevous".

*Later in the Day*

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Remi inhales. Feeling much better, she sleepily smiles and rolls over, hoping to find Julian right there beside her, waking up to her sudden movements. 

He's not there, only the imprint of his silhouette. Remy abruptly sits up, dizzying herself. She collects herself, rubbing her eyes, and tries to recall what happened earlier... She immediately realizes what she had done, and winces in utter embarrassment. She dominated Julian.... her embarrassment quickly turns to sorrow after she remembers all the harsh words she said to him. All the nasty things she did to him. She snapped at him. She shoved her bloody hands in his face. And most importantly, she didn't comfort him after all of her actions. She hides her face in her hands, revealing how Julian cleaned and bandaged her hands. Remy's heart sinks. 

Remy talking to herself: "Julian... you've taken such good care of me. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that from me. How will I face you knowing what I did to you this morning?" 

She feels as though her actions were unforgivable, and that Julian probably nursed her and left her there, alone. She feels a knot growing in her throat. 

She starts to feel ashamed, face flushing with red for hurting him. "So disrespectful", she whispers. 

Remy's eyes start to swell with tears until she hears clanking downstairs in the kitchen. Her heart skips a beat, "J-Julian is still here?!", she peeps out. 

She takes a deep breath and grabs a robe from the desk in the corner of the bedroom. She's shaking, struggling to put on the robe. It's too big, way too big to properly cover her, but she manages to wrap it on her waist. The sleeves slide off her arms and shoulders, making her panic even more. She starts planning out her approach to Julian in her head. 

Deeply inhaling and exhaling, she forces herself down the steps to face him. She hears him humming as she walks down the steps, through the living room, and finally into the kitchen. 

She pauses, peering in at him, afraid to say a word, but she's confused. Julian looks... happy? Ecstatic even?!? Julian is still shirtless, only wearing his boxers and worn-down slippers, reassuring Remy that she did in fact, have angry, domineering sex with him early this morning. Her heart starts pounding at the thought. 

Julian's facing the stove, flexing his broad shoulder blades as he's flipping something in the sizzling pan. He's humming a familiar song, but Remy is too stressed to focus on figuring out the tune. 

Seeing Julian like this makes Remy's heart flutter even more, especially since she doesn't know where they stand at the moment. Anticipating the worst, she sulks toward Julian, accidentally grabbing Anubis' attention and blowing her silent cover. 

Anubis eagerly jumps around Remy, extremely happy to see her well and out of bed. He's 

confused about her aura; he can't understand why she seems afraid and upset, so he watches in anticipation, tilting his head this way and that. 

Julian whimsically spins around, "Oh Remy! You're awake!" He picks her up and twirls her around, putting her back down with dozens of kisses. He quizzically reads her facial expression. "Ah- I hope I didn't wake you. I was going to surprise you with some breakfast.... uh- even though it's dinner time. I hope that's okay!" Wait, what??! Dinnertime? She’s been asleep all day long??! This discovery makes her lose her nerve. 

Remy keeps her mouth shut... unsure how to respond. Is... is he not mad? He looks so cheerful and charming! He's singing and dancing around the kitchen like she didn't assault the hell out of him hours earlier. She feels conflicted. Feeling insecure, she shyly smiles and sinks into the farthest chair from Julian. He watches her motions in curiosity. Her throat is burning, aching to blurt out her feelings, but her mouth won't budge. 

She's tensing up. She feels how red her face is growing, and how Julian is eager to hear her voice. Remy panics, she can't look at him, especially since he's half-naked and so inviting. Julian moves from the stove to sit next to her, letting the food cook on its own. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up when Julian's lightly hairy arm brushes up against hers. Remi jolts, slamming her hands into her lap. Her eyes follow suit. Julian narrows his eyes and tilts his head, confused by Remy's reactions. His hair falls to the side, freeing the plagued eye from his auburn shade. Remy forgot about his eye patch, and how he ripped through it to help her. 

The room is spinning. Remy panics and glances up at his handsome face, feeling his eyes on her features. Her face is burning red... she has to speak!! She parts her lips and tries to push out a word, but she can't do it. Upset with herself, her eyes overflow with tears, stinging her cheeks as they glide down to her twitching lips. 

Remy cries out, "I-I hurt you! I'm-I am so sorry Julian!!" She whimpers, "I said the worst things to you. I-I frightened you and left you and Anubis stranded... I-I even wiped my bloody hand all over your fa-" she gasps. It's too painful to say out loud. 

Stunned, Julian is stunned by her upset outburst. He even feels sympathetic towards her. He pulls her chair closer to him and brings her close. She's sobbing, trying to push away from him, feeling like she doesn't deserve this affection. Julian lifts her head with his long fingers, stroking and wiping the tears from her hot cheeks. 

Embarrassed, Remy widens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling, trying to avoid his gaze once more. Julian gives her a gentle smile, "Aww Remmmmy... please don't cry. Look at me, honey. It's okay! I'm okay, see? Don't be sorry, we are okay, love" He caresses her head with both hands, gently encouraging her to look him in the eye. Whimpering, Remy obediently inspects his face, looking for any anger or sadness. Coming up empty, she frowns her face, eyes watering once again. 

Remy stutters, "B-...But the things I said-" 

Julian lovingly wipes her tears again: "Remyyyyyy. What you said was in the heat of the moment. You were fighting a fever as well. I know you didn't mean it, love. Don't cry" He softly kisses the tears off of her puffy cheeks. Remy's lips quiver at his gentle touch. She closes her eyes as he kisses them before kissing her forehead. 

Relaxing a bit, Remy quietly questions one more thing: "But I was so rough and aggressive... I can't ever forgive myself if I really hurt you, Julian." 

Julian pulls Remy into his lap, shying her gaze away from his once more. He shyly laughs, resting his forehead on hers. He blushes before he reveals his reaction. "Oh...Ah-... bahahaha... I loved it, actually. I loved every minute of it. I love it when you take charge and if you weren't so exhausted from your fever, I would've loved for you to keep going... Ah- if you wanted to... of course." Stunned, Remy looks up, making Julian lift his head to her reaction to his racy admission. She looks shocked, flustering Julian and making him scramble to look down at their laps, making him blush even more, noticing that she's sitting on his lap just like she was earlier. 

Remy, finally relieved, chuckles from his reaction. She's embarrassed that he loved her dominating him, but she'd love to do it again after really thinking about it. Just, not as cruel as before. Blushing back at him, she lifts his head, mimicking what he did for her, smiling at him. She lowers her eyelids, sensually tracing her fingers along his jawline. 

Remy sighs in content, "I'd love to, Julian. For you, of course. Your face was so...." She passionately kisses him, lingering her lips on his. He glides his hands to the small of her back, pulling her in closer, just as she lifts her arms and wraps them over his shoulders. They pull each other in close, rubbing each other's backs in the purest form of affection. 

Still feeling a little guilty, Remy slides her hand up the nape of his neck and through his auburn, curly hair. Julian flinches but falls willingly into her massage. He sighs in relaxation, pushing out a muffled "mmmmmmmmm" as they sink deeper into each other's embrace. 

He breaks their comfortable silence, "Remy, I... I should apologize as well. I really should slow down on the fighting and causing trouble... Uh-and I was wrong to call you dramatic! You were only trying to protect me... I'm so sorry, Rem". Julian squeezes her tighter, afraid she might pull away. 

Remy squeezes him tighter too, making Julian flinch a little. She massages his hair more affectionately, "Julian, you're only going to 'slow down' on the fighting? Don't you think you should stop completely?" 

She can feel his face getting warm on her shoulders. Julian stutters, assuming that there's about to be another fight: "Well -uh... Ah..." 

Remy lets out a hearty laugh, amused with her own statement, and his scared reply, "I'm just teasing you, Julian. I know you love a little roughhousing now and then! Let's just cut down on the bloody ones, okay?" She kisses his shoulder, sensually moving her way to his ear, pressing  her grin on his flushed red ear. 

Julian chuckles in relief, "...Ah Yes of course!". He lifts his head and looks at her face, making sure she's not still mad. Remi kisses his red nose and smiles genuinely, "Thank you, Julian". Too bashful to say another word, Julian lays his head on her shoulder, letting his nose rest on her collarbone. He closes his eyes, slows his breath, indulging in the sounds of Remy's quiet breathing, letting his head sway with the motion of her inhales and exhales. 

Julian sighs, "Remy, I could stay like this with you forever", smiling in content. 

Julian is elated, peacefully lost in the moment, savoring every single touch, kiss, glance, sound, breath, everything of Remy's essence... Julian loves her, just as Remy loves him. She wants to stay in this moment too, but she smells the food cooking. Patting Julian's back, Remy reluctantly replies, "As much as I really want to stay here with you Julian", she sighs, "the food is..." 

Julian jolts upright, "Oh!! Right!! The food!". He abruptly picks Remy up as he stands, twirls her around again, and sets her down to stand on her own. Remy laughs as she watches him run over to the stove, scrambling to save the dish he cooked for them.


End file.
